After a Long Time
by Ran Hime
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, bisakah Jaejoong menyembunyikan Changmin lebih lama? Setelah sekian lama, mengapa pria di depannya masih mengingat dirinya?/ "Siapa Changmin?"/ "Hyung?"/ "Dia ibumu!"/ "Brengsek!"/ DBSK/ Hurt/Comfort/ FF for my friend.
1. Prolog

Jaejoong menatap photo laki-laki tua yang kini telah meninggalkan dunia tadi pagi. Ada rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar walau lelaki itu bukanlah keluarganya. Tinggal bersama selama lima belas tahun, membuat Jaejoong telah menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai orang tuanya.

Kini setelah Kyosuke tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, siapa yang akan menbantunya mengurus Changmin. Siapa yang akan membantunya merawat Changmin? Ia tidak yakin Hana akan membantunya setelah putri Kyosuke itu menikah dan ikut suaminya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas perlahan. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia berjuang sendiri untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_DBSK © Their own_

_After a Long Time © Ran Hime_

_Twitter: ranhimeuchiha_

_M rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_YunJae, HoMin_

_AU, OOC, Yaoi, Alur maju dan mundur, Typo._

.

.

.

Prolog

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas mendengar setiap penjelasan manager tempat Kyosuke bekerja. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika pria tua itu rela bekerja selama 15 tahun dengan hanya bayaran setengah demi Jaejoong. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyosuke mau melakukan hal tersebut demi orang yang bukan kelurganya.

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya, bagaimana ia bisa melunasi hutang sebanyak itu, sementara ia hanya bekerja apa adanya. Belum lagi, ia mesti mencari uang agar Changmin tidak masuk sekolah asrama.

"Kau bisa menggantikan pamanmu jika kau mau!"

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap pria di depannya. Itu bukan ide buruk! Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menggantikan Kyosuke sementara ia tidak pernah bekerja sebagai _cleaning service _di perusahaan besar macam Jung corp.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kembali, semua demi Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk, membuat pria di depannya tersenyum.

"Kau hanya perlu melayani Direktur. Nanti aku jelaskan cara kerjanya."

.

.

.

Yunho menatap anting-anting di tangannya. Lima belas tahun berlalu namun pemilik benda itu tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan diri setelah peristiwa di atap sekolah dulu. 15 tahun berlalu, tapi bocah itu seolah lenyap dari seoul. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari bocah itu?

Yunho menaruh benda di tangannya lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ia membuka suara dan memberi isyarat agar orang di luar ruangannya masuk.

"Presdir!"

Yunho tidak menggubris bawahannya. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada lembaran di depannya.

"Keponakan Kyosuke-san bersedia menggantikan pamannya."

Yunho tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia enggan berurusan dengan hal tersebut. Namun mengingat Kyosuke telah mengabdi kepada ayahnya selama puluhan tahun, ia pun tidak enak hati jika mengambil jalur hukum atas hutang salah satu karyawannya tersebut.

Pria setengah baya itu menghela nafas atas sikap atasannya. Putra Jung itu memang berbeda dari ayahnya.

"Siapa namanya?" ujar Yunho masih tidak peduli.

"Shim Jaejoong."

Yunho terkejut mendengar nama itu. Dengan cepat ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah cantik yang ia cari selama 15 tahun ini. Lidahnya terasa keluh ketika melihat wajah pucat di depannya. Akhirnya ia menemukan bocah itu di Jepang. Dan bocah itu telah tumbuh besar menjadi pria yang cukup tampan.

"Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho lirih.

Mata Jaejoong membulat ketika melihat tatapan tajam itu. Setelah sekian lama, setelah 15 tahun berlalu, akankah ia tetap bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan Changmin dari pria berkuasa di depannya. Setelah sekian lama, mengapa Tuhan harus mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria brengsek di depannya? Setelah sekian lama ia bersembunyi di Jepang, mengapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan pria kejam di depannya.

Setelah sekian lama, bisakah ia menyembunyikan Changmin lebih lama?

Jaejoong menutup mata. Setelah sekian lama, mengapa pria di depannya masih mengingat dirinya?

.

.

.

Salam kenal! Saya author baru. Mohon bimbingannya.

Soal tempat, ada alasan mengapa saya menggunakan Jepang dan bukannya Korea.


	2. Chapter 1

_Kyosuke berlari ke arah bangunan toko di depannya. Ia tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, sementara hujan musim gugur semakin deras. Kyosuke mengeratkan jaketnya agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. __Sesekali ia memperhatikan sekeliling yang nampak sepi. Hingga tubuh seseorang yang sedang tidur tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, membuatnya mengerutkan kening._

_Kyosuke berjalan mendekati tubuh kecil yang sedang meringkuk di atas lantai dengan balutan kemeja tipis. Merasa kasihan, Kyosuke berjongkok di samping tubuh itu lalu ia melepas jaketnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menutupi tubuh yang kedinginan itu dengan jaketnya._

_Kyosuke tersenyum melihat bocah itu menggeliat lalu mengeratkan jaket miliknya. Kyosuke mengarahkan tangannya ke kening bocah itu lalu menyibak rambut basah bocah itu. Ia nampak terkejut ketika melihat wajah pucat yang kedinginan itu. Ia tidak mungkin lupa dengan wajah itu._

_"Tuan muda!" serunya sembari membangunkan sosok di depannya._

_Kyosuke memperhatikan tubuh kecil itu menggeliat lalu membuka mata._

_"Tuan muda Jaejoong!" seru Kyosuke masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lihat._

_Bocah 14 tahun bernama Jaejoong itu langsung bangun dan memeluk Kyosuke. Kyosuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan bocah yang pernah ia asuh dulu, ketika masih bekerja di keluarga Kim di Seoul dulu._

_"Kenapa tuan muda ada di sini?"_

_"Paman ... Mereka membuang Jongie." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terisak._

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Tuan muda?"_

_"Mereka membuang Jongie karena ..."_

.

.

.

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_DBSK © Their own_

_After a Long Time © Ran Hime_

_Twitter: ranhimeuchiha_

_M rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_YunJae sligh HoMin_

_AU, OOC, Yaoi, Alur maju dan mundur, Typo._

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Yunho menatap wajah di depannya dengan datar. Ia tidak tahu, pria yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya sedang bermimpi apa, hingga menangis. Yunho menunduk sembari terus memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Setelah sekian lama, ternyata pria itu tidak banyak berubah. Yunho semakin menunduk dan mencium bibir lembut itu. Yunho semakin merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di lantai hanya demi untuk menikmati ciuman itu.

Yunho menutup mata sembari meremas helaian rambut Jaejoong. Ia merasa jika ciuman itu serasa familiar. Yunho mencoba mengingat ciuman yang sama seperti ketika ia mecium Jaejoong. Sepintas sosok bocah 15 tahun melewati pikirannya. Ia ingat bibir lembut Jaejoong mirip sekali dengan Changmin, pemuda yang ia kenal 6 bulan yang lalu.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara erangan Jaejoong. Ia membuka mata dan semakin menekan ciumannya. Ia amat rindu dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli jika ia dianggap lancang. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan protes dari Jaejoong lewat pukulan di dadanya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia terlalu sombong untuk mengatakan kata itu.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya ketika melihat Jaejoong benar-benar telah mencapai batas. Ia mengelap bibirnya kasar melihat tatapan nyalang dari mata pria di depannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah kelepasan bahkan setelah 15 tahun tidak bertemu. Ia terus menatap mata berair milik Jaejoong yang terlihat indah. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan tatapan terakhir yang membuatnya merasa bersalah 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Seharusnya anda tidak melakukan hal tersebut, Tuan!" seru Jaejoong sembari mengatur nafasnya, "melakukan pelecehan terhadap bawahan bahkan di hari pertama bekerja."

"Jae!" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, namun pria itu menepisnya, "jangan bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Kita memang baru saling mengenal Yunho sama." Jaeojong menatap pintu ruangan Yunho dengan cemas. Posisi tersebut membuatnya was-was. Ia tidak mau berakhir sama seperti dulu. Ia takut mengulang hari buruk hari itu. Jaejoong berdo'a agar segera bisa keluar dari ruangan memuakkan ini dan berjanji untuk tidak lagi tertidur di ruangan orang brengsek di sampingnya.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho kasar hingga terjatuh. Ia bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih di posisinya. Tanpa berniat untuk mengejar dirinya.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia yakin jika pria itu benar-benar Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan tatapan matanya tadi sama persis dengan tatapan Jaejoong 15 tahun yang lalu di atap sekolah. Mata musangnya menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Jika ada kesempatan, ia akan membuktikan jika karyawan barunya itu adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Jaejoong membasuh mukanya berkali-kali hanya untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman atasannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa pria Jung itu menciumnya seperti itu, ketika ia tengah tertidur. Ia hampir saja mengulang kejadian yang sama hanya karena tertidur. Mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba perutnya merasa mual. Sial, ia ingin muntah ketika mengingat kejadian hari itu. Hatinya kembali sakit.

Ia yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak tidur di ruangan Presiden Direktur. Namun bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong amat lelah setelah membersihkan ruangan luas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia ketiduran di atas sofa empuk milik Jung brengsek itu.

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wajah pucatnya di kaca besar di depannya. Semua akan terasa sulit untuk di jalani, mengingat siapa atasannya. Bagaimana bisa ia dipertemukan kembali, setelah sekian lama. Kini tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Jaejoong bersembunyi. Namun lebih dari itu ia tetap harus menyembunyikan Changmin dari pria brengsek macam Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap wajahnya. Seharusnya dengan penampilannya seperti ini, Yunho tidak dapat mengenali dirinya. Wajahnya tidak secantik waktu kecil. Bahkan banyak yang bilang ia pria tampan. Tapi kenapa Yunho tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Jaejoong menutup mata. Mencoba mencari cara agar Yunho tidak menemukan Changmin tanpa harus menyetujui keinginan Changmin yang ingin masuk sekolah khusus laki-laki. Jaejoong tidak ingin Changmin mengalami hal sama seperti yang ia alami 15 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Lagi- lagi hujan datang dan Changmin benci itu. Kakaknya selalu bilang jika hujan yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan ayahnya dan menetap di Jepang. Changmin tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya, namun ketika teringat cerita kakaknya, ia yakin semua bukanlah kejadian yang menyenangkan.

Changmin berjalan lebih cepat. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam ganggang payung. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan menikmati makan malam bersama sang kakak tercinta. Suara petir mulai terdengar dan ia benci itu.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Changmin sampai juga di rumah. Ia menaruh payung di pojok ruangan dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia melepas sepatu lalu berlari ke dalam.

"Aku pulang!" serunya lalu duduk di kursi dan menatap meja makan.

"Seharusnya kau ganti baju dulu, Changmin kun!" seru Jaejoong sembari duduk di depan Changmin.

"Aku sudah lapar, _Aniki_!"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, hem?" Jaejoong mengambilkan nasi untuk Changmin.

"_Sensei_ memintaku untuk cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan dan aku mem-"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ijin."

"_Aniki_!" Changmin meletakkan mangkok nasinya. Semua selalu seperti ini setiap kali membahas SMU yang ia impikan. Berakhir pertengkaran.

Changmin begitu berharap bisa masuk ke SMU Shinki, namun tanpa alasan jelas sang kakak menolak keinginannya.

"Sudah kubilang SMU Toho lebih bagus dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan setuju kau masuk sekolah seperti itu."

_"Aniki _egois!" Changmin mulai emosi, "SMU Shinki itu yang terbaik. Jika aku bisa lulus lebih cepat, _Aniki_ bisa berhenti bekerja dan aku yang akan menggantikan_ aniki. _Mungkin saja kehidupan kita bisa sedikit layak."

"Jadi kehidupan yang kuberikan selama ini kurang layak?" Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi, menatap kecewa adik yang telah dibesarkannya dengan susah payah.

"Bukan be-"

"Kau ingin hidup yang layak?" potong Jaejoong makin emosi, "pergilah ke keluargamu yang kaya raya itu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengurusmu."

"Apa?" tanya Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Keluargamu! Kau bukan adikku. Kau hanya bayi yang aku bawa lari dari ayahmu karena ia telah membuatku sakit hati."

"_Aniki _bohong!" Rasa sesak mulai memenuhi hati Changmin. Kakaknya pasti bohong. Kakaknya terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Namun melihat tatapan kecewa kakaknya, mungkinkah itu benar?

Changmin merasa tangannya tertarik dan ia telah berada di depan rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarganya.

"Pergi! Cari keluarga kayamu yang bisa memberi kehidupan layak!" seru Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu.

Di balik pintu, ia menangis. Kecewa merasa gagal dalam membesarkan Changmin. Ia bahkan bekerja setiap hari untuk Changmin, namun pemuda itu tidak merasa hidup layak. Jaejoong meremas dadanya. Sungguh sakit rasanya jika mengingat perkataannya terhadap Changmin, namun itu satu-satunya cara agar Changmin meninggalkan Tokyo dan tidak bertemu Yunho.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Changmin mengeratkan jas sekolahnya. Hujan semakin deras dan ia tidak tahu mesti kemana setelah pengusiran tadi. Matanya memerah setiap kali mengingat ucapan Jaejoong. Kakaknya pasti bohong. Mana mungkin ia bukan adik kandung, sementara banyak yang bilang jika wajah mereka mirip.

Changmin terus berjalan ketika melewati kawasan apartemen. Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki Apartemen mewah di depannya. Ia tidak punya teman karena statusnya yang miskin. Dan untuk saat ini hanya orang itu yang mungkin mau menampungnya.

Changmin berhenti melangkah dan menekan bel di depannya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, pintu terbuka dan munculah pria 30 tahunan dengan terkejut ketika melihat penampilan Changmin.

"Changmin kun!"

"_Aniki _mengusirku, paman!"

Pria itu tersenyum, merasa geli dengan panggilan paman dari pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Masuklah! Kau bisa menjelaskan di dalam."

Pria itu menuntun Changmin hingga duduk di sofa. Ia tidak ambil pusing jika sofanya akan basah akibat Changmin.

"_Aniki _bilang jika aku bukan adiknya." Changmin mulai terisak, " aku tahu jika ia berbohong ketika mengatakan dulu telah menculikku."

"Changmin kun!" Yunho mencoba menenangkan Changmin. Meski bocah di depannya mulai beranjak dewasa, tapi ia tetaplah bocah.

"Kita cari tahu nanti, tapi ganti dulu pakaianmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Apa aku memang tidak mirip dengan kakakku, paman Yunho?" suara Changmin mulai serak dan pria bernama Yunho itu takut jika kekasihnya sakit akibat kehujanan.

Yunho tersenyum. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin jika bertemu dengan kakak Changmin saja belum pernah. Bahkan tahu namanya saja tidak. Yunho tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga sang kekasih?

.

.

.

To be Conbtinue ...

.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya lewat review, fav ataupun follow. Sebagai author baru, saya tahu begitu banyak kekurangan dalam ff saya. Saya minta maaf jika ceritanya membosankan. Saya masih perlu belajar agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik.

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tengah malam saya terbangun dan melanjutkan ff ini. Jadi saya tidak sempat untuk membuka laptop dan membalas review yang ada karena saya mengerjakannya lewat ponsel.

Untuk usia Chara saya jelaskan di sini

Kim/Shim Jaejoong: 30 tahun

Jung Yunho: 32 tahun

Shim Changmin: 15 tahun

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena tidak dapat membalas review. Akhir kata, terima kasih dan semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan. Pair utama tetap YunJae.


	3. Chapter 2

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Changmin. Semua tidak berubah dari seminggu yang lalu. Adiknya benar-benar pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali. Harusnya ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti itu. Karena ia juga lah yang mengharapkan Changmin untuk pergi. Jika bisa, meninggalkan Jepang sekalipun. Namun kenyataannya semua terlalu berat. 15 tahun ia membesarkan Changmin, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

Jaejoong menatap photo bayi yang tengah ia gendong. Mengapa harus semenyakitkan ini hanya untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya itu agar tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ia benci. Jaejoong mulai merasa menyesal telah mengusir satu-satunya keluarganya. Changmin dimana? Siapa yang akan membangunkan ia ketika pagi telah tiba? Siapa yang memasakkan bocah rakus itu? Jaejoong mulai terisak. Dari awal semua memang salahnya.

Jaejoong memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kian terasa. Harusnya ia tidak membuat Changmin hidup serba kekurangan. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa membantu agar adiknya bisa hidup lebih baik. Andai saja, andai saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu, masihkah bisa masa depan diubah? Tidak! Kembali ke masa lalu tidak akan merubah banyak hal di masa depan!

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_After a Long Time © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Their Own_

_Twitter: ranhimeuchiha_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_YunJae sligh HoMin_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 2_

_._

Yunho berjalan santai keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Changmin masih bergelung nyaman di ranjang. Ia berpikir jika kekasihnya benar-benar kelelahan akibat 'olahraga' semalam.

Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mata musangnya menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh Changmin yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Masih jelas di ingatannya tentang seminggu yang lalu saat kekasihnya datang kepadanya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Bocah itu menatapnya putus asa dengan wajah pucat. Bocah itu menangis ketika mengatakan bagaimana kakaknya mengusirnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia bukan adiknya. Bahkan Changmin berakhir demam karena tidak juga mau mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

"Changmin kun?" panggilnya dengan lembut, "ini sudah pagi. Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, hem!" lanjutnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan bocah yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya tidak lagi datang ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Changmin sambil tetap tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, "kau bilang akan mencari tahu tentang orang tuaku?" Changmin menarik selimut yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Hari ini orang suruhanku akan datang, jadi jangan ngambek terus." ujar Yunho sembari membalik tubuh Changmin hingga menghadap dirinya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang baru bangun dari tidur. Ia menyeringai lalu melempar handuk di lehernya ke wajah Changmin hingga tertutup seluruhnya. Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin dan olah raga pagi pun dimulai.

"Yak Paman!" teriak Changmin meronta, "kau pikir tubuhku tidak sakit," lanjutnya sembari menjambak rambut Yunho, meski rontaan itu tidak membuat aktivitas itu terhenti.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yunho menatap berkas di depannya. Semua tentang Changmin dan seoul. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi. Yunho tidak mungkin bisa mempercayai hal itu, sementara Changmin sendiri yang bilang jika ia lahir di Seoul. Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikan salah satu orang suruhannya?

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu tidak ada bayi laki-laki yang bermarga Shim yang lahir." seru seorang pria yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Yunho, "hanya ada 2 bayi bermarga Shim, itupun keduanya perempuan."

Yunho menatap kertas di mejanya lagi. Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh. Jika berita yang ia dengar memang benar, lalu dimana Changmin lahir? Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Masalah Jaejoong saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing, kini identitas kekasihya malah menambah pikirannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

"Tidak ada perubahan dari berita 15 tahun yang lalu. Kim Jaejoong meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat menuju jepang."

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Lakukan tugasmu selanjutnya. Cari tahu siapa Shim Jaejoong!"

Pria itu mengangguk. Ia membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan kerja Yunho.

Yunho memijat tengkuk lehernya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua itu pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong benar-benar meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tidak sedikitpun ia percaya tentang berita itu, walau dulu ia sempat ikut ayahnya menghadiri pemakaman putra tunggal dari pengusaha Kim's Crop. Jika Jaejoong benar-bnear telah meninggal, lalu siapa Shim Jaejoong? Bohong jika ia orang lain yang mempunyai wajah sama seperti bocah itu. Jika hanya wajah, ia pasti percaya. Tapi nama dan juga ... Rasa bibirnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Setelah lima belas tahun, akankah ia harus berhenti berharap atas Jaejoong. Haruskah ia terus mengucap maaf di atas makam Jaejoong? Karena ia tahu, kata maaf tidak akan membawanya ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semua. Namun jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong, setidaknya ia bisa mencoba untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Changmin membangunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia mengernyit setiap kali rasa sakit terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang sembari meraih selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya setelah Yunho berangkat kerja. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Changmin diam terduduk di bawah guyuran air shower. Selalu seperti itu! Selalu berakhir seks dan sejujurnya Changmin benci itu. Ia masih lima belas tahun dan tidak seharusnya ia sudah melakukan hal terlarang itu, bahkan jika dengan wanita sekalipun. Namun pria yang ia panggil paman itu selalu mampu membuatnya mendesah walau nyatanya hatinya menolak.

Changmin meremas rambutnya yang basah. Perlahan air matanya mengalir setiap kali mengingat hari-hari bersama sang kakak. Ia terlanjur jauh berjalan dan mengingkari janjinya atas permohonan Jaejoong beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak hanya sekedar berciuman.

.

_Hari itu, ketika usianya baru menginjak 10 tahun, Jaejoong selalu menghabiskan hari minggu bersama Changmin di taman kota. Sebagai bocah, Changmin tentu saja senang karena kakaknya masih menyempatkan waktu ketika hari libur. Walau ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, namun ia cukup bersyukur mempunyai saudara seperti Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong selalu membuat ia merasakan kasih sayang lebih dari cukup._

_"Kau lihat dua laki-laki itu?"_

_Changmin mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong. Nampak di matanya dua pemuda tengah bermesraan bahkan berciuman._

_"Suatu hari nanti, jika kau telah merasakan cinta, kakak harap kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu."_

_Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih menatap Jaejoong, "jadi aku tidak boleh berciuman dengan laki-laki?"_

_Jaejoong menatap Changmin lalu tersenyum, "tidak juga dengan perempuan."_

_Changmin mengerjap lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong, "jadi aku tidak boleh mencium kakak ketika besar nanti?"_

_Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dam mengusap puncak kepala Changmin, "kau hanya boleh mencium kakak, karena kita punya ikatan. Karena kita adalah saudara."_

_Changmin terdiam. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah dua laki-laki tersebut. Kalimat Jaejoong kembali terngiang di telinganya._

_._

Changmin menutup mata perlahan. Apakah kakaknya akan semakin marah ketika tahu semua yang ia lakukan itu?

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jaejoong berusaha meletakkan cangkir minuman di atas meja kerja Yunho. Kenapa? Kata itu terus terucap bersamaan cepatnya detak jantungnya.

Ini memang tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Tamu atasannya kini memang berbeda. Orang yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

Ia masih ingat beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Yunho menghubunginya agar membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya. Semua masih biasa-biasa saja. Namun semua berubah ketika ia memasuki ruangan Yunho dan melihat siapa tamu tersebut. Waktu seolah berhenti dan ingatan masa lalu kembali terlihat.

"Saya permisi dulu!" seru Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, ia segera berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan Yunho dan kembali ke dapur.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. Inikah akhir dari persembunyiannya? Inikah akhir dari segalanya? Bahkan mata yang menatapnya tadi seolah ingin menelan dirinya hidup-hidup. Setelah sekian lama, cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan terbongkar dan ia tidak akan dapat apa-apa.

Jaejoong menutup mata. Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan sedang rencanakan? Mengapa orang-orang dari masa lalunya kembali mumcul?

Pria itu? Pria yang bahkan lebih hebat dari Yunho dalam segala hal.

_"Ayah menyesal dan ia ingin agar kau ikut aku ke Amerika."_

_"Kau bohong!" Jaejoong kembali menangis, "tidak ada yang menginginkan Jongie, bahkan kaasan sekalipun."_

_"Jaejoong ah!"_

_._

_"Setelah semua selesai, kembalilah sekolah. Semua kebutuhanmu akan kupenuhi."_

_"Jongie tidak butuh uang. Jongie ingin kaasan. Hikss Jongie cuma ingin kaasan." Jaejoong bersimpuh di depan pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya meremas celana bahan milik pemuda itu, "Jongie ingin Kaasan. Jongie ingin ikut kaasan."_

_"JAEJOONG AH!"_

_._

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Sadar dari kenangan pahit itu Jaejoong segera lari keluar dari dapur. Ia tidak peduli jika ia masih dalam jam kerja. Ia terus berlari keluar dari gedung perusahaan Jung. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan dipecat. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Changmin.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Changmin dari sisinya. Tidak Yunho, tidak juga pria itu. Tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia berlari kesetanan sembari meneriakkan nama Changmin. Semua belum berakhir.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yunho mengernyit heran menatap kliennya yang sedari tadi menatap pintu di depannya. Tidak mungkin pria di depannya tertarik dengan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun san!" panggil Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pria itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho kembali. Wajah datarnya masih sama seperti biasanya.

"Anda mengenal pria tadi?" tanya Yunho dengan hati-hati agar tidak terdengar seperti menyinggung. Bagaimanapun pria di depannya adalah orang penting.

Yoochun hanya menggeleng.

Yunho tersenyum, "Dia hanya karyawan biasa yang bahkan tidak lulus Senior High School."

Yoochun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yoochun berjalan dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang yang mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika sekretarisnya hampir tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya pria yang tadi menyediakan minuman untuknya.

Kim Jaejoong! Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah itu walau bocah itu telah mengalami banyak perubahan setelah sekian lama.

_"Dia hanya karyawan biasa yang bahkan tidak lulus Senior High School."_

Tanpa sadar Yoochun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika ucapan Yunho kembali terdengar di telinganya. setelah lima belas tahun ia mencari bocah itu, kini saat ia menemukannya, bisa-bisanya bocah itu datang sebagai karyawan rendahan.

"Kim Jaejoong!" ujarnya dengan sinis.

"Tidak lulus Senior High School, dan kini bekerja sebagai pelayan," Yoochun meracau sepanjang koridor, "lucu sekali," ia tersenyum sinis.

"Putra tunggal Kim Hyunjoong, pengusaha tersukses di Korea berakhir sebagai _office boy_," Yoochun tertawa hambar, "kau harus menjelaskannya nanti, bocah!"

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali eoh?" teriak Yoochun kepada sekretarisnya yang ada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yoochun menatap pria yang sedang duduk di tepi trotoar yang tidak jauh di depannya. Niat awalnya ia ingin kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat. Namun perjalanannya terhenti ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria dengan wajah kusut. Yoochun meminta sopirnya untuk menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti tidak jauh dari pria itu.

Ia tersenyum mengejek memperhatikan pria yang sedang terlihat berantakan itu. Lihatlah! Betapa menyedihkannya Kim Jaejoong sekarang. Andai saja pria itu dulu menuruti perkataannnya. Pasti pria itu kini duduk di kantor sebagai petinggi perusahaan Kim's crop. Tapi bocah itu terlalu keras kepala dan manja, hingga ia harus berakhir menyedihkan.

Yoochun melangkah mendekati Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan pria itu. Ternyata waktu dapat mengubah banyak hal termasuk sikap dan sifat pria itu. Tidak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang manja dan cantik. Yang ada sekarang adalah Kim Jaejoong yang tangguh dan tampan.

"Kim Jaejoong!" serunya setelah berhenti di samping Jaejoong.

Yoochun dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah pria itu ketika Jaejoong mendongak menatapnya. Pria itu buru-buru berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Anda salah orang, Tuan!" ujarnya dengan tenang.

"Salah orang, heh?" ucap Yoochun lalu berjalan selangkah. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong.

"Nama saya Shim Jaejoong!"

Yoochun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Matanya masih fokus menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum sinis.

"Orang lain boleh kau bodohi tapi tidak denganku, _hyung_-mu!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat, "ap-apa maksud anda?" dan Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak nyaman, "_Hyung_? Anda mungkin salah orang."

"Kim Jaejoong, bocah manja yang membawa lari bayi orang ke Jepang."

"Kau salah! CHANGMIN MILIKKU!" teriak Jaejoong reflek lalu menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar telah masuk ke dalam perangkap pria di depannya.

"Changmin? Siapa Changmin?" Yoochun tersenyum mengejek ketika mulai mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Jaejoong. "Jadi-"

"Dia adikku!" potong Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Seberapa kau mencoba menutupi siapa dirimu, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagiku!" ujar pria 35 tahun tersebut, "bahkan kau tidak melanjutkan sekolah dan lari dari Osaka demi bayi itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau memang bocah brengsek yang menolak untuk tinggal di Amerika bersamaku demi bayi itu"

Jaejoong mengeratkam kepalan tangannya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Park Yoochun kembali jika hanya ingin membuka lukanya yang telah lama ia tutup.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Bocah!"

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yunho melonggarkan dasinya ketika ia telah sampai di apartemennya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Walau banyak hal yang membuat ia agak kecewa, namun ia cukup bersyukur karena pertemuannya dengan Park Yoochun berjalan lancar dan kerja sama pun terjalin.

Yunho berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika tidak menemukan Changmin di kamar. Tidak biasanya Changmin keluar ketika dirinya pulang kerja. Yunho menatap ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja nakas. Ponsel milik Changmin.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Yunho tidak enak. Bocah itu tidak pernah neninggalkan ponselnya ketika sedang keluar. Yunho meraih ponsel itu lalu melihat siapa yang menelphon kekasihnya. _Nee_-san! Sejak kapan Changmin mempunyai kakak perempuan?

Yunho meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ketika panggilan itu berhenti. Ia melempar jasnya asal lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia membuka pintu dan matanya membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Changmin yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di _bath up_.

Tanpa menggulung lengan kemejanya, Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh Changmin dari air merah tersebut. Bau amis menyeruak di penciunan Yunho. Yunho dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Changmin. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu bertindak bodoh.

"Changmin ah!" panggil Yunho ketika ia telah membaringkan tubuh Changmin di atas kasur.

Yunho segera mencari selimut di lemari dan membungkus tubuh telanjang Changmin. Tanpa menunggu waktu, ia segera membopong tubuh Changmin keluar dari apartemennya. Rumah sakit adalah tujuan terbaik. Bocah itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Sigh

Yuno Ardiansyah.


	4. Chapter 3

Yoochun menatap daun-daun momoji yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Jaejoong. Diperhatikan olehnya sekitar jalan menuju rumah yang Jaejoong tempati. Ia memperhatikan adiknya ketika pria pucat itu membuka pagar kayu yang menjadi pembatas halaman dengan jalan.

Yoochun berhenti melangkah ketika menatap bangunan kecil di depannya. Itukah tempat tinggal adiknya selama 15 tahun ini. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya ketika membayangkan betapa kerasnya hidup Jaejoong selama ini. Adik kecilnya yang manja dan suka merengek harus tinggal di tempat seperti itu.

Yoochun mengernyit ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah mengandung mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Jaejoong. Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu memeluk Jaejoong. Yoochun segera berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dulu, Hana-chan?" seru Jaejoong sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Changmin, tapi ia tidak menjawab telphonku."

Sejenak Yoochun merasa jika perempuan di depannya tengah meliriknya sebentar, hingga kemudian Jaejoong kembali membuka bibirnya.

"Hana-chan, kenalkan dia adalah park Yoochun."

Hana membungkuk hormat memberi salam.

"Hyung, dia Hana Miyazaki!"

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_After a Long Time © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Their Own_

_Twitter: ranhimeuchiha_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_YunJae sligh HoMin_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 3_

_._

Ia tidak seburuk yang dikatakan pria di sampingnya. Ia tidak sebejat yang dipikirkan oleh pria di sampingnya. Seorang Jung Yunho masih punya hati meski telah meniduri seorang pemuda di bawah umur. Seorang Jung Yunho masih punya sisi baik dalam menyayangi pemuda yang tengah tertidur di ranjang inap rumah sakit itu.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Yunho-ya!"

Yunho hanya diam mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari sahabatnya semasa kuliah di Jepang itu. Tangan besarnya menggenggam jemari Changmin yang masih terasa dingin akibat Hipotermia.

"Kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Sudah saatnya kau serius menjalin hubungan."

Yunho tetap diam. Sebelah tangannya meraih helain rambut Changmin yang menutupi wajah pucat itu. Ia terlanjur menyayangi pemuda itu dan tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja.

"Dia masih bocah dan kau sudah mengajari seks bahkan sampai mengalami pendarahan sehebat itu." pria itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, "aku bahkan tidak percaya ketika aku harus menangani pasien seperti bocah itu."

Yunho mengusap pipi Changmin dengan lembut, "Aku terlanjur jauh mencintai bocah ini, Junsu-ya!" ujarnya datar.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia sampai hamil."

Yunho tertawa mendengar kalimat konyol itu, "Dia laki-laki, Junsu-ya! Dan laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil."

Pria bernama Junsu itu hanya menghela nafas. Percuma menasehati sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu. Tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Cepat hubungi keluarganya, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku sampaikan," serunya lalu meninggalkan kamar inap Changmin.

Yunho kembali terdiam. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan menemukan ponsel milik Changmin. Mata musangnya beralih menatap ponsel itu dan berpikir sebentar. Keluarga Changmin? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Namun mengingat keadaan Changmin dengan terpaksa ia menghubungi nomor dengan nama _neesan_ itu.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yoochun tersenyum tipis setiap kali perempuan di depannya berbicara tentang hari itu. Ternyata memang sudah begitu lama sejak hari itu. Bahkan bocah perempuan sepuluh tahun itu telah dewasa dan berumah tangga.

Dari cerita yang sempat Jaejoong ungkapkan, Hana telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda. Ketika itu Hana ingin ayahnya ikut serta pindah ke Kyoto, namun Kyosuke menolak. Kyosuke tidak ingin menjadi beban putrinya, dan pria itu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dengan Jaejoong.

Alasan Hana kembali ke Tokyo, karena suaminya sedang keluar negeri dan tidak mungkin suaminya mengajaknya karena kandungannya yang telah menginjak usia delapan bulan. Karena itu dengan terpaksa Hana tinggal di rumah ayahnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Hana-chan!" Yoochun melihat adiknya itu datang dengan senyum lebar menghampiri dirinya dan Hana, "kamarmu sudah siap, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Lalu berdiri dengan bantuan Jaejoong. Hana berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan menyisahkan dua orang di ruang tengah tersebut.

"Sudah begitu lama!" seru Yoochun sembari menerawang, sementara Jaejoong menatap wajah kakaknya yang kini telah menjadi seorang pria berumur.

"Dulu kalian hanyalah bocah manja tapi kini bahkan kalian telah menjadi orang tua."

"Hyung?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyosuke san karena telah menjaga kalian berdua," Yoochun menatap wajah Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah, " walau aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak mau menuruti ucapanku waktu itu."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia hanyalah bocah lima belas tahun yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ketika semua orang meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau lagi percaya jika masih ada orang yang menginginkan dirinya, setelah keluarga ibunya menolak kehadiranya saat itu.

"Apakah penawaran itu masih berlaku?"

Yoochun terkejut mendengar kalimat yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Ia tidak akan berpikir jika pria di depannya akan ikut ke Amerila bersama dirinya. Ia tahu bagaimana cara Jaejoong berpikir walau tidak lebih tiga tahun mereka hidup bersama.

"Bawa Changmin ke Amerika. Orang itu ada di sini."

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

_"Mereka bilang aku aneh karena hamil."_

_"Niisan, aku takut sendirian di luar sana. Aku takut. Biarkan aku tinggal bersama Niisan. Aboji tidak menginginkanku"_

_._

_"Dia laki-laki, Junsu-ya! Dan laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil."_

.

Junsu tidak akan lupa hari itu. Hari ketika adik satu-satunya diseret keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tidak akan lupa pada wajah ketakutan adiknya ketika keluarganya menolak bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu bukan lagi tanggung jawabnya ketika hak asuh keluarganya telah berakhir.

Junsu meremas rambutnya ketika rasa bersalah selalu menghantui hidupnya. Sudah belasan tahun ia mencari tahu keberadaan adiknya, namun jejak itu seolah hilang begitu saja.

Seharusnya dulu ia tidak hanya diam ketika adik kecilnya menjerit memanggilnya. Bocah itu tetaplah adiknya walau mereka berbeda ayah.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi nasib adiknya yang kala itu tengah mengandung.

Junsu melihat jam di dinding di ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu keluarga Changmin lagi, sementara waktu semakin larut. Junsu membereskan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya lalu bergegas untuk pulang.

Rasanya begitu lelah. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, akan tetapi juga perasaannya. Sampai kapan penyesalan itu menggelayuti hidupnya. Tidak bisakah hidupnya sedikit tenang tanpa suara jeritan adiknya yang meminta tolong.

Junsu menekan tombol lift dan menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka. Wajah lelahnya seketika berubah pucat bercampur geram. Pria di depannya, pria di dalam lift itu adalah salah satu orang yang ikut andil dalam menghilangnya sang adik.

"Kim Junsu! Lama tidak berjumpa."

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung ketika melihat wajah Hana yang begitu khawatir ketika mendatangi dirinya. Perempuan itu nampak sedih dan hampir menangis.

"Changmin masuk rumah sakit, _Niisan_!"

Jaejoong nampak terkejut ketika mendengar hal itu. Seminggu lebih tanpa kabar, kini bocah itu malah masuk rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih ketika ia sadar jika ia tidak mungkin menjenguk Changmin. Ia ingin namun itu tidak boleh. Karena ia berharap Changmin akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"_Hyung_ ... Bisakah kau melihat Changmin?" ucap Jaejoong lirih. Ia tidak mungkin meminta Hana dan Yoochun adalah orang yang bisa membantunya melihat Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk. Ia meraih jasnya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Rumah sakit pusat? Yoochun bisa menebak jika yang membawa adiknya ke rumah sakit adalah orang kaya. Tapi siapa? Jaejoong bercerita jika adiknya tidak mempunyai banyak teman karena statusnya yang miskin. Yoochun berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah melihat kondisi Changmin.

Yoochun nampak tidak sabar menanti lift membawanya ke lantai atas. Rasanya begitu lama dan ketika ia telah sampai, wajah yang terlihat di depannya setelah pintu lift terbuka membuatnya terkejut sejenak. Laki-laki itu ...

"Kim Junsu! Lama tidak berjumpa."

Yoochun tersenyum mengejek. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lima belas tahun berpisah. Pertemuan pertama mereka setelah pertengkaran hebat hingga adu jotos.

"PARK YOOCHUN!" teriak Junsu lantang. Ia berlari menerjang Yoochun ke dalam lift hingga pria itu hampir terjengkang karena kaget dan tidak siap akan tingkah Junsu.

"Katakan di mana adikku, Brengsek!" Junsu masih berteriak dan mencengkeram kerah baju Yoochun. Pintu lift tertutup dan membawa mereka naik ke lantai paling atas.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum sambil meringis merasakan perihnya sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau bilang adikmu, sementara kau membiarkan dia diusir di depan matamu." Yoochun tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Junsu. Bagaimana bisa Junsu berpikiran jika adiknya ia bawa, sementara ia dan adik mantan kekasihnya itu tidak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun.

"Seharusnya kaulah yang patut disalahkan atas kejadian hari itu. Kau menolak adikmu sementara ia baru saja kehilangan ibunya."

Junsu terdiam, perlahan tangannya melepaskan cengkraman di baju Yoochun. Ia terlalu syok dengan tuduhan Yoochun. Ia tidak bersalah. Yoochunlah yang salah. Pria itu dan ibunya telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikir jika kau begitu peduli dengan adikmu," lanjut Yoochun mencoba memjatuhkan mental Junsu.

"Aku-"

"Jika kau peduli, pasti kau akan mengejarku ke Amerika. Karena kau berpikir adikmu bersamaku."

"Hentikan u-"

"Kau dan Kim Hyunjoong sama brengsek! Kalian berdua membuat hidup bocah yang tidak bersalah harus menjalani hidupnya dengan terlunta-lunta."

"PARK YOOCHUN!" teriaknya tidak terima atas tuduhan yang Yoochun berikan.

Junsu melayangkan tinjunya namun ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan Yoochun yang mendorongnya ke tembok lift tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkunci rapat oleh tangan Yoochun.

Junsu menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sudah begitu lama sejak hari itu, namun semua tidak berubah bahkan sikap yang seenaknya dan kasar.

Yoochun melepaskan kedua tangan Junsu, kedua tangannya beralih memegang sisi wajah Junsu dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Berhentilah berpikir jika semua adalah kesalahanku."

Junsu hanya diam.

"Terima saja kenyataan jika adikmu sudah meninggal atau ia akan menghantuimu sampai kau mati."

"Dia masih hidup dan kau yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya."

"Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu atau aku-"

"ATAU APA?" teriak Junsu menggema di dalam lift.

Tanpa menjawab teriakan Junsu, Yoochun segera mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Junsu dengan kasar. Ia benci masalalu itu. Ia sangat membenci kejadian yang membuat hubungannya dengan Junsu berakhir menyedihkan. Tanpa memperdulikan pukulan protes Junsu di dadanya, Yoochun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Andai saja mereka berada di kamar ataupun bukan ruangan umum, Yoochun pasti akan menelanjangi pria di sampingnya dan mengulang kegiatan yang lama terhenti itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Yoochun memperbaiki penampilannya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan keluar dari lift dan meninggalkan Junsu yang masih syok dengan kelakuan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dengan lift lainnya ia kembali turun ke lantai empat.

.

.

.

Yoochun membuka pintu di depannya. Ia berjalan masuk dan melihat seorang perawat yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Anda keluarga Changmin san?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih belum siuman." suster itu tersenyum kembali lalu meraih kertas laporan kesehatan Changmin, " ia terkena Hipotermia, penghangat ruangan akan membantu mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya." suster itu membungkuk lalu meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan Changmin.

Yoochun berjalan mendekati ranjang Changmin. Dulu, ia hanya bisa melihat bocah itu masih di dalam perut ibunya, tapi sekarang bayi di dalam perut itu telah keluar dan tumbuh besar.

"Shim Changmin! Ah bukan, tapi Kim Changmin!" Yoochun berjalan santai hingga ia berdiri di samping ranjang Changmin.

"Sembilan puluh persen mirip ibunya dan lima persen mirip lelaki brengsek itu." Yoochun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk meredam amarahnya ketika terlintas wajah adik kecilnya.

"Kenapa Jaejoong begitu menyayangimu sementara kau sudah membuat hidupnya hancur hingga harus hidup terlunta-lunta."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari saja ayah brengsekmu dan tinggalkan Jaejoong." Yoochun menatap wajah yang masih menutup mata itu. "Kau sudah begitu lama menyiksa adikku. Kau seharusnya mati lebih awal dan membiarkan Jaejoong ke Amerika bersamaku."

Yoochun tersenyum meremehkan lalu beranjak pergi. Setidaknya ia sudah melihat keadaan Changmin.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu mengalir, dan Shim Changmin membuka matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

Karena gue jarang aktif di sosmed. Gue curhat saja di note ini. Sorry kalau bahasa gue nggak seformal biasanya, karena gue nulisnya sambil nahan sakit hati terkait review di ff gue _After the Leaves Fall in __Gwanghwamun_. Mungkin gue nggak akan melanjutkannya, makanya gue bahas di sini. Gue nggak nyangka aja ada KMS yang bermulut pedas. Dan note ini untuk 2 guest yang udah kasih review di ff baru gue.

_**Pertama**_, gue nggak nulis satupun jika Kyu jadi uke di ff _After the Leaves Fall in __Gwanghwamun_. Kalopun dia nangis dan di peluk Changmin itu wajar. Mereka sahabat karib. Seme tetep laki-laki dan laki-laki juga manusia yang bisa nangis

_**Kedua**_, terima kasih udah bilang gue perlu ke RS. Tapi sorry gue nggak gila.

_**Ketiga**_, gue perempuan tulen yang udah nikah dan nggak berkepribadian ganda. Kalopun gue nggak normal itu karna gue suka cerita BL.

_**Keempat**_, "_Eh thot lu punya otak kan ?_

_Wkwpun gw tau lu bego abis n tololnya mendarah_

_daging bahkan idiot permanen_

_Tp plisss deh jng nyari ribut_ !"

Gue punya otak karena gue bisa berpikir, gue nggak bego, tolol ataupun idiot, karena gue selalu dapat nilai bagus waktu sekolah dulu. Gue nggak cari ribut. Gue suka KyuMin dari temen gue. Gue juga syok waktu Sungmin mutusin buat nikah sama orang lain. Makanya gue bikin ff _After the Leaves Fall in Gwanghwamun_. Berharap itu hanya untuk menutupi hubungan KyuMin yang sebenarnya.

_**Kelima**_, "_gw jg tw lu bukan joyer or kms krn dr fav story lu suka_

_dg kyu jd uke ky wonkyu or changkyu_

_Gini ya thor qt sesama shipper saling mhargai aja kan lu_

_tau klo pair nya kyumin itu artinya kyu jd seme n ming_

_jd uke. Knp slight pairnya malah changkyu nah kyu jd_

_ukr dong ?_

_Coba deh lu pikir pk otak lu yg karatan itu bgmna bs yg_

_dlu seme trs jd uke ?_

_Lu berkepribadian ganda ya?_"

Udah lihat list Fav gue seluruhnya? Beneran nggak ada KyuMin satupun? Mungkin salah lihat. Kalopun di list akun gue ada Kyu!uke, itu karena gue tertarik dan menganggap ceritanya bagus.

Sekali lagi, otak gue nggak karatan. Hubungan ChangKyu sebatas sahabat.

_**Keenam,**_ mata gue nggak buta hanya minus yang makin lama makin naik.

_**Ketujuh**_,_ "Dasar author taiiiii loooo_

_Anjing loooo_

_Babi loooo_

_Monyet loooo_

_Ff lu sampahhhhh busukkkkk_

_Mati looooo_"

Terima kasih sudah sumpahin gue mati. Gue berterima kasih sekali.

Dan terakhir, terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu dukung gue selama ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff-ff sampah gue. Jangan benci gue karena curhatan gue. Jangan beranggapan gue busuk. Gue cinta kalian semua. Semoga curhatan gue nggak bikin fanwar dan tetep cinta damai.

Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 4

Yunho menatap berkas di depannya. Air matanya hampir terjatuh. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya semua terungkap. Pria itu memang Kim Jaejoong. Mantan adik kelasnya yang sedikit kekanakan. Ia menghela nafas ketika kalimat yang tengah ia baca terasa menohok hatinya.

Itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan ia selalu mengatakan jika laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Namun nyatanya? Yunho menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Ia masih tidak percaya jika ia adalah seorang ayah. Jika tidak salah hitung, maka anaknya telah beranjak dewasa.

"Jae!" serunya lirih ketika karyawannya itu masuk ke ruangannya untuk membersihkan ruangannya.

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_After a Long Time © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Their Own_

_Twitter: ranhimeuchiha_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_YunJae sligh HoMin_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 4_

Changmin membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan tentang masalalunya. Yang ia kenal hanya keluarganya. Dan Kyosuke sudah meninggal dunia, sementara kakaknya tidak mungkin mengatakan kenyataan tentang jati dirinya. Maka yang tersisa hanya satu orang, kakak perempuannya, Hana.

_"Ah, bocah manis! Kau memang mirip dengan Jaejoong."_

_"Shim Changmin! Ah bukan, tapi Kim Changmin!"_

_"Sembilan puluh persen mirip ibunya dan lima persen mirip lelaki brengsek itu." _

Changmin memegang kepalanya. Ucapan-ucapan yang pernah ia dengar itu kembali terdengar. Rasanya kepalanya begitu pusing.

Jika Jaejoong membenci dirinya, kenapa kakaknya mau banyak berkorban sementara membunuh dirinya bisa saja membuat sakit hati Jaejoong sedikit terbalaskan. Jika Jaejoong membenci dirinya, kenapa pria itu begitu peduli bahkan sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Changmin mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tertatih. Ia tidak akan lari lagi dari kenyataan. Ia akan mencari tahu semuanya lewat Hana.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan lari dari semua ini, Kim Jaejoong!" teriakan Yunho menggema di ruangannya. Ia semakin mencengkeram kedua tangan Jaejoong ketika pria itu terus mengelak atas tuduhan Yunho.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali jika aku bukan Kim Jaejoong, tuan Jung!" seberapa Jaejoong menyangkal, ia tahu Yunho tidak akan mempercayainya. Kertas yang berserakan di lantai itu telah menjadi cukup bukti siapa dirinya.

"Lima belas tahun, Jae! Lima belas tahun aku hidup dalam penyesalan karena telah membuatmu sakit hati."

Tanpa sadar air mata Jaejoong mengalir. Itu bohong! Jung Yunho adalah pria brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Jung Yunho bukan pria yang bisa menyesali perbuatannya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semuanya. Aku selalu menangis di makammu setiap kali berkunjung ke Seoul!" Yunho mencoba menghancurkan bongkahan yang menyesakkan dadanya, " nyatanya kau masih berdiri di sini, di Jepang."

"Kau pikir semua karena siapa?" Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho dengan kasar, " kau yang menyebabkan semuanya. Kau yang menyebabkan aku berada di sini." Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan berlari keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Kenapa begitu cepat semua terungkap. Yunho tidak boleh menemukan Changmin. Changmin adalah miliknya yang paling berharga.

"JAEEEE KATAKAN DI MANA ANAKKU."

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar dan melihat Yunho tengah mengejarnya. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya agar Yunho tidak dapat mengejarnya. Ia harus menemukan Changmin dan membawanya ke Amerika bersama kakaknya.

Ia bersyukur jalan menuju lobi nampak sepi. Karena dengan begitu ia akan dengan mudah keluar dari gedung itu.

Jaejoong berhenti berlari ketika ia telah sampai di depan gedung perusahaan Yunho. Sembari terengah-engah ia menatap ke sekeliling. Lalu lintas begitu ramai. Seharusnya dengan mudah ia bisa menghilangkan jejaknya.

"JAE ... KITA BISA MEMBICARAKAN SEMUANYA!"

Jaejoong berlari lagi ketika pria Jung itu sudah terlihat olehnya. Ia tidak akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Bahkan sampai mati pun ia tidak akan mengatakan siapa putranya bersama Yunho.

"JAEE...!"

Braakkk

Itu adalah teriakan terakhir yang ia dengar, karena setelah ia membuka mata orang yang ia lihat adalah orang yang paling ia benci tengah menangis. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya begitu hangat dalam pelukan Yunho. Semua belum berakhir, kan?

Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali, namun wajah Yunho tetap buram.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuatku bersalah?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Kita bisa memulai dari awal tanpa paksaan."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tidak mampu lagi merasakan apapun, bahkan air mata Yunho yang jatuh di wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh mati begitu cepat. Changmin masih membutuhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Changmin terbatuk-batuk di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

Changmin memegang kayu pagar rumahnya sebentar, sebelum penglihatannya kembali jelas dan ia membuka pagar tersebut. Kembali, dengan terhuyung ia berjalan ke rumahnya.

Selama ini kakaknya selalu memanjakan dirinya ketika sakit. Seharusnya ia tidak membangkang ucapan kakaknya, karena bagaimanapun kakaknya yang lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar percakapan dua orang di ruang tengah. Dengah berpegangan tangan di dinding, Changmin berjalan ke dalam. Suara-suara itu begitu tidak asing di telinganya.

"_Neesan_!" ujar Changmin lirih. Ia bersender di dinding agar keseimbangannya tetap terjaga, "Siapa aku?" lanjutnya lalu menutup mata sebentar. Rasanya ia begitu lelah.

"Changmin kun!" dengan hati-hati Hana berdiri dari kursi. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Changmin sambil memegang perut besarnya.

"Siapa aku?" ulangnya lagi dengan lirih. Ia dapat merasakan tangan lembut hangat Hana mengusap keringat di keningnya.

"Kenapa kau lari dari rumah sakit?"

"Siapa aku?"

"Changmin kun?"

"Jika _Niisan_ membenciku lalu kenapa dia tidak membunuhku dari awal."

Hana merasa tertohok dengan kalimat adik kecilnya. Belasan tahun hidup dengan kebohongan orang yang begitu mencintainya. Mungkin sudah saatnya semua terungkap, namun Hana tidak punya hak atas itu.

"Kenapa _Niisan_ tidak membunuhku saja."

"Karena dia orang yang melahirkanmu," Changmin menatap pria yang tidak jauh berdiri di depannya. Suara itu ... Suara pria yang mendatangi dirinya tadi malam, "Dia ibumu!"

"Yoochun san!" ujar Hana hampir berteriak.

Changmin menghela nafas beratnya. Ia ingin tertawa namun tidak bisa. Rasanya sesak sekali mendengar hal itu. Mungkin ia salah dengar karena kondisinya yang buruk.

Walau tidak begitu jelas, namun ia masih dapat melihat pria di depannya memasang wajah serius ketika mengangkat telephonnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Yoochun marah dengan orang suruhannya. "Kubilang jaga baik-baik adikku, bodoh."

"Yoochun san, ada masalah?" seru Hana dengan nada khawatir."

"Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan!"

Tubuh Changmin seketika merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini?

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Awalnya ia terlihat bingung ketika Yunho membawa seorang pria yang berlumuran darah ke rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Namun raut wajah Junsu tidak mampu terbaca ketika melihat wajah pria yang akan masuk ruang operasi itu.

Adik kecilnya, Kim Jaejoong!

Adiknya ada di Jepang dan dia tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Joongie ... Ini kakak!"

"Junsu yah!"

Yunho tidak sedikitpun mengerti tentang semua yang telah terjadi. Bukahkah sahabatnya tidak punya saudara?

"Dia adikku, Yunho yah!" seru Junsu sebelum ia masuk ke ruang operasi dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di luar.

Yunho meremas rambutnya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Junsu dengan Jaejoong. Adik? Itu tidak mungkin. Junsu adalah putra dari pemilik rumah sakit itu, Kim Hyungjoong yang telah lama meninggal. Sementara Jaejoong adalah putra tunggal pebisnis tersukses di Korea, Kim Hyunjoong.

"Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan kliennya tengah menatapnya marah. Yunho segera berdiri ketika Park Yoochun menghampiri dirinya. Dan ...

Buaghh ...

Yunho tidak mampu mengelak ketika tinju dari tangan besar Yoochun mengenai wajahnya. Ia tidak siap ketika ia merasa tidak mempunyai salah apapun terhadap Yoochun.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku, brengsek?"

Yunho masih terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pria yang mencengkeram kemejanya.

"Tidak cukupkah kau dengan memperkosa Jaejoong, heh!" bentak Yoochun, " kau membuatnya hidup dalam penderitaan bahkan sampai meniduri putranya."

"Apa?" Yunho semakin syok mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Changmin! Pemuda yang kau kenal dengan nama Shim Changmin adalah putranya. Hasil pemerkosaanmu lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Yoochun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan tubuh Yunho terjatuh ke lantai. Ia sudah muak berpura-pura seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Semua pasti bohong!

"Alasan kenapa kau bisa begitu mudah mencintai Changmin karena dia adalah putramu, brengsek!"

Yunho semakin terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dengan pelan, ia menoleh ke arah dimana Changmin tengah berdiri dengan bersender tembok.

Sementara itu, kalimat-kalimat yang baru di dengar Changmin terus terngiang di telinganya. Nafasnya kian berat dan rasa pusing itu bertambah.

Jaejoong adalah ibunya. Jung Yunho adalah ayahnya. Kenyataan macam apa itu? Kenapa ia belum bisa mencerna hal tersebut. Pandangannya kian kosong, sementara kalimat itu tidak berhenti berteriak di telinga Changmin.

Semua pasti bohong!

Tubuh kurusnya merosot dan semua menjadi gelap.

"_Nii-san!"_

_"Ma mma!"_

_"Kau salah Changmin kun. Panggil A-ni-ki. Nii-san!"_

_"Nii-can!"_

_"Kau memang anak pintar._

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continue ..._


	6. Balasan review

_**Balasan review untuk para reviewer yang meninggalkan kata-kata yang bahkan jauh dari kata tidak sopan.**_

Aku tidak peduli jika di luar sana banyak yang membenciku, karena itu hak mereka untuk tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak peduli jika aku dan ff ku di bash. Karena itu hak kalian.

Tapi aku begitu tersinggung ketika salah satu dari kalian ada yang sampai membawa status dan rumah tanggaku. Bahkan sampai mengatakan rumah tanggaku gila sex, ketika kamu tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Bitch? Apakah kata itu untukku? Bahkan ada kalimat, maling teriak maling!

_Aku tidak sedang membela diri. Aku tidak sedang mencari belas kasihan. Aku hanya mencoba meluruskan jika awal masalah adalah ff dan pair. Jadi tidak usah membawa kehidupan pribadiku. Jika kalian memang sudah dewasa. Seharusnya kalian bisa memilah kata mana yang pantas diucapkan seseorang yang yang telah dewasa. _

Kalian hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor tanpa tahu bagaimana alur yang kutulis di ff ku.

Perlu kujelaskan tentang ff yang keluar dari otak kotor dan menjijikkan milikku?

Di ff yang telah kuhapus itu bercerita tentang ketakutan KyuMin tentang hubungan mereka. Mereka berpikir jika tidak semua elf bisa menerima hubungan mereka yang masih tabu. Karena itu mereka membuat kesepakatan hingga adanya pernikahan yang bisa menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Selama hari-hari mereka berpisah sementara, Changmin selalu ada untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun, seperti ketika Changmin menyemangati Yunho waktu berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

Selama menunggu waktu untuk mereka bersama lagi, Kyuhyun selalu datang keGwanghwamun. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak melupakan janji Sungmin. Di tempat itu, Kyuhyun mengulang ingatannya bersama Sungmin. Di tempat itu Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin kembali.

Itu sebabnya aku memberi judul _After the Leaves Fall in __Gwanghwamun. _Karena setelah musim gugur kedua sejak kesepakatan itu ada mereka akan bersama lagi.

Tapi kalian terlalu cepat men-judge hanya karena aku menulis sligh ChangKyu, tanpa membaca kelanjutan ff itu. Dan bahkan aku tidak menuliskan Kyuhyun menjadi uke Changmin.

Untuk kalian yang mengatakan aku telah mengobrak-abrik YunJae dengan Homin. Pernakah kalian memikirkan tentang ending _November with Love _yang telah kutulis?Kupikir tidak tahu karena kalian cuma bisa memaki. Kuberitahu alasan kenapa aku menulis sligh Yunjae di ff itu, karena aku tidak berniat lagi melanjutkan ff itu.

Seberapa dekat hubungan HoMin di ff itu, pada akhirnya ending tetaplah Yunjae. Ketika Changmin tengah koma, ia melihat Yunho begitu tersiksa karena merasa bersalah terhadap Changmin. Itu alasan kenapa Changmin memilih untuk operasi setelah terbangun dari koma. Ia mencoba menerima kenyataan jika Yunho telah begitu bahagia dengan Jaejoong. Dengan separuh ingatan yang tersisa akibat operasi, Changmin menjalani hidupnya bersama Yoochun. Dan ff _November with Love_ berakhir dengan YooMin, Yunjae. Jika kalian membaca ff itu sampai tamat, mungkin kalian akan mengerti kenapa aku menuliskan main pair HoMin, walau tidak berakhir HoMin. Karena yang menjadi inti cerita dari ff itu adalah masalalu Homin.

Dan untuk ff ini, jika kalian tidak suka dengan alur yang kutulis, cukup lewati ff ini dan lebih baik tidak usah meninggalkan review.

Belajarlah berbicara baik, karena perkataanmu yang kurang sopan itu bisa membahayakanmu suatu hari nanti.

Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak sedang mencari empaty. Aku hanya mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.


End file.
